Dragon Ball Rage and Chaos
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: This is a story focused on an OC of mine. This is an example of an origin story for the Dragon Ball universe. However this is completely my own idea and is unncannon to the Dragon Ball Universe. The action is neat and I had allot of fun writing it so enjoy. :)


I don't own any bit of DBZ, Dragon ball, or DBGT it belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriayama I do however own the characters I made up.

I don't own any bit of DBZ, Dragon ball, or DBGT it belongs to Funimation, Toei Animation, and Akira Toriayama I do however own the characters I made up.

Dragon Ball Rage and Chaos

DBZ Fanfic DBR&C

Prologue

It all started maybe a thousand years before the Saiyan race was exterminated. There was a simple planet filled with simple minded barbarians. The barbarians called their planet Saiyan. They called themselves Saiyans. All they knew was that they were warriors. They challenged the threats on their planet. At night they look up in the stars and wonder if there are challenges out there. Indeed they would soon find out that the challenges were there. The first all-powerful race of cold bloods would visit these warriors. The Sayains witnessed the awesome technology of Lord Frozen.

If he was anything to his race he was an insignificant weak scientist that brought them further in the stars. His race was the Icejin, and they were a nasty war crazed army. Frozen came to the Sayains looking for peace. He had an objective that involved ruling his race. His plan was very simple. He would find another race of warriors that had their blood boiling for a good fight. The sayains fit the bill. He expected the power level he detected on their planet to be shared. He was hopelessly wrong. Most these warriors were weak and puny. In fact the only strong ones were a few soldiers, a couple guards, some children, and their king. His name was Vegeta and he was considered legendary in his power.

Vegeta's kingdom looked upon him for strength. Whenever Saiyan children were born powerful, and not of royal blood than those children would be executed as babies. For the first time ever the king had four children. His eldest was named Vegeta and he would be king. The second eldest was Berry and she would be a maiden to serve the king. She was weak and puny. Finally there were two twins. The older one was too powerful so he was to be executed. The second was too weak so he would become outcast and put in the hands of a lesser family. Frozen saw an opportunity and took it. He asked the king for his weaker son. The king in all his arrogance agreed. In exchange for his weakest son he would be aloud space travel and his men would fight planets. The other son was blasted with a Ki blast and tossed aside. Frozen took the opportunity to heal this child and allowed him to stay in the arms of a lowest class family that would not get the chance to travel to new worlds.

King Vegeta conquered many worlds but eventually died in combat his son decided to conquer one last planet and settle down there with it as his mantel. The weakest son was finally named Chaos by Frozen and was trained in the art of combat and the science of it as well. Then he was taught everything he could learn about the universe and its mysteries. The daughter Berry served her brother and eventually settled with one of the elite guards. Vegeta was very pleased with her choice and her children would learn combat and they would teach the royal prince combat. The older Twin was still on planet Saiyan with almost all of the lesser clans swallowed by the elements of their planet. He renounced his name as Badokia and became known as Rage avenger of the lesser tribes. The name was fitting because even though he was sweet his temper would ruin anyone's day. Rage swore on his life he would destroy the royal family that abandoned his own to die no matter how long it took him.

Chapter One Comes a Dragon

I awoke once again to another pitiful day of starving in the jungle at the homes my ancestors died in. unlike those filthy rulers that abandoned my parents and friends to starve. Once again I rage will announce this is a pathetic day to live under the oppressed rule of the evolved elements of my planet. I am the last of my kind (True Saiyan). It's a pain just thinking about it. Well maybe Areale lasted another day with the whole me changing at the full moon last night. She thinks she so smart. Yea she's a smart ass. She cut out her eyes so she doesn't have to lose her tail. Many of the villagers had the option, but I didn't go for it. I just decided to not look at the moon with sheer will power. My father announced that I changed because I'm a demon in his last breath. That's soothing for moronic dying words. He could at least say I loved you, or I love your mother. All he ever does is complain about being on the bottom of whatever holds the universe in place. What an absolute lunatic that one. Still he is my dad and I am sorry for accidently killing him and most of the other village.

I detected a power level. I can do that because I'm so gosh darn powerful. I say quickly, "is that you Areale"? I hear her scream and the only thing I can think is oh got I can't be the last. I charge over to her location to see a ship fly off with her energy signature onboard and several more powerful signatures. Damn I better go after her. I leap after her and the ship and land on it. Oh shit I can't breathe in space! I bust a whole in the ship and charge in. the life forms aboard the ship may be more powerful than her but I still laugh at how weak they are. Their nothing compared to me a Saiyan warrior. I kill a tall green guy, a blue small guy and a normal sized yellow guy. Yawn! I finally see the challenge for the day. A liquid creature made of hot molten iron. I fire a simple blast that matches his energy level. It did nothing. That figures that whatever it was it's tougher than it is powerful. I shoot a more powerful beam at it and still no reaction. OK! I'm going all out. Plasma ball of doom! It rides up my current scrapes me and it's gone. Weird?

I see my weak little friend sleeping or knocked out pick her up and jump back on the planet. I have to use one of those off world technique using my chi to shield her fragile body from the atmosphere. How weak can you get? I guess the only one close enough to hear that are the guys that I killed at the ship. I hear the ship crash into our planet. Whoops. Oh well I guess I'm stuck again.

Areale wakes up in my arms and looks pissed. Who can blame her? After all there weren't any nuts or berries offered to her for the flight. Then again she's probably pissed at me. Oh crap hears it come. I hear a scream that resembles a high pitch noise coming from the largest trunk an animal can have. Ha I think that was my most clever loud woman joke yet. I tell her to calm down blindy. That pissed her off more. Areale said, "I'm not dealing with you creep". You killed are family looking at that demon ball in the sky. "Oh please call it a moon", I said. You're not that stupid. Demon she screamed again. No I got rid of that thing and the alien creeps. "I'm talking about you looser", she said. If she wasn't the only one I could talk to she would have lost her ability to taste along with her sight. Ah ha I'm clever. God for a chick with a tail still she's weak and useless. Did I mention she's loud and annoying? She is an idiot on top of it all. She could have paid attention the education that Frozen gave us before he got whatever he was looking for and abandoned us as well.

So, I say out of character. Now what? She looks at me and says either we breed children that can get our revenge on the royal Saiyans and the Icejin, or we can try to get off this planet. Well considering she's disgustingly 16 and I'm 14 I'm going with option B. How do we get off? She looks at me like I'm the idiot and says "don't we have a ship now". Ok two major problems with that. Neither of us can fly a ship, and I broke it. Her face gets really mad and starts to scare the little creatures around me. That's right I'm not scared of loud. She screams Haaaaaaaaaaa! Oh god I'm scared. Then she looks at me and says great now its option A! I scream nooooooo! Then I search for the ship wreck hoping to change her mind with anything. I don't want a weak, blind, loud, and bitchy mate. I mean sure she's hot and I don't really care that she's blind but the rest of those traits are a major turn off. Coming to the wreck I see the rest of the ship that isn't destroyed and powered security vaults and a prison cell. No one is in their but it was originally used to hold Areale. Honestly I think some crummy copper chains would have done the trick. She looks at the vault and asks if I can open it without destroying what's on the inside. I look at her and say if it's worth anything to us it will survive this. I shoot a blast at it decimating the vault. You should've seen the look on her face. Priceless!

Something was in there. I guess seven large gold balls with blood colored connected triangles. Oh that's clever they look like stars. They glow and shine a beautiful shine. I pick one up and I hear what are you doing coming from the weak amateur next to me. She then says "put it down and let me see it first". Let me see it first I figured was what activated the balls because those words brought out a really powerful creature that not even I'm eager enough to fight. It says to us I will grant you four wishes that are after trying to speak several other languages. The thought of having four wishes was great and I think the creature was smiling pleasantly once you get past the giant teeth, tail, horns, scales, and viscous flaming eyes. I answered quickly and said I wanted to be challenged by all powerful fighters for the rest of my life. The creature didn't even think about it just said "your wish is granted". Areale said "you're wasting our wishes on something that could kill you". I said fine I'll let you have a wish. She then said "let me show you a real wish". "I wish for your eyes beat". "I want them to take place of my own". The dragon wasn't humored by this one bit. "Whatever" it said and gave her its eyes. "Damn that was dumb, but I guess the weak will beg to be powerful," said I. I looked at the dragon and I wished that we could travel from planet to planet with ease and no one could stop us. The dragon said I will give you the gift of teleport and you can only fulfill your wish if you use that technique it won't drain your energy. I turned to my unfortunately dimwitted companion and said are you going to make the final wish. She looked at the beast with its eyes and smiled. I wish that our adventures together would bring us happiness. The dragon laughed and said "now that's a wish". It broke into the dragon balls and they turned to stone and shot off around the planet.

"I think it is dead", I said. Wait a second what a dumb finale wish. I would have died happy knowing I went on an adventure. Oh well and my companions power level increased with her new flaming eyes. Oh God that's going to be a pain. Wait a second her power is still increasing. It's rapidly growing well beyond my power. I should have asked for its scales or removing fire eyes water. Ha hah. I'm so funny. Oh god she's looking at me. Ok I can handle this. I say in somewhat of a whiney tone "stop looking at me". She said "sorry and looked away". I'm so glad she's dumber than me and still can't sense energy level differences. Well off to another planet I think.

Chapter 2 I am the Smartest, Greatest, best fighter Alive

I destroy another pathetic drone lord Frozen asked me to train with. God this is boring and next I have diplomacy classes. I just want to have some more fun with my servants. I helped frozen gain control over our south galaxy brethren but those Icejin were weak compared to his brother Cold. I'm not going bore you with the whole lecture ,but to sum it up there are planets we wants to be friends with and then there are planets we just want to decimate. I picked the easy class but Lord Frozen stuck me with how to conquer a planet with words class as well as blow up most the people classes then take over the planet. I wonder why I'm his ace in the whole.

There are three things I hate in life, one my people, two my lords people, and everyone else. God it's like I'm trying to be the good guy and then slaves get everything wrong. Even the Icejin I dominate are pathetic. Well after class I killed more time picking on the other students because they have no spine. Some call me a warm blood prime ape. My lord calls me a flaming victory. The first thing he did was remove my tale when he saw it was a threat. Then because I was even weaker he had me train in the most god damn boring classes. I loathe my master Lord Frozen.

Well I trained my power and now it is power level 1500. Yes it's still pretty weak and nowhere near where I want it to be, but I have strategy on my side. I can create blasts that shatter diamonds and emit an energy that shoots flames to roast targets from the inside out at a fire level of 1,000,000 degrees Celsius. Ok I'm exaggerating a little on how hot it is but the point is the one thing those cold blooded creatures fear is feeling a different temperature they can't handle. I am so powerful I can make a black hole appear in front of a planet and swallow the planet whole. I also can turn black holes into suns. Why? Because that's what I'm paid in. all powerful abilities that my master thinks can fix my handy cap problems. In other words I am still weak to him. A new power I'm supposed to learn is grant wishes but how the hell am I supposed to learn that. Lord frozen said wait and I'll see. What the hell is that supposed to mean. Any way here I am in my room decorated in my favorite colors (jewels and valuable metals). Ha I'm hilarious. At least I still have my jokes. I hit a button on the intercom and I hear a lovely voice disguising its sweetest tone. It disguises the hatred of serving a monkey such as me. This Icejin is named Carbonate. I just call her amusing.

There have been multiple rebellions because I serve as second in command of Frozen's armies. I put out those problems with the nonstop powers I have to learn. One time I ate a fruit that belonged to the royal King Cold. I then was forced to live in a kennel and learn the power to make seeds appear from my Ki and plant them and make them grow fruit trees. Eventually King Cold didn't care so he forgave his brother and took the sweet fruits produced by me. It's sufficed to say that I'm going to avoid King Cold like the plague. Oh ha ha ha! I crack myself up. None the less I'm going to take advantage of my reestablished position and train all over my Icejin slaves.

I ordered Carbonate and two other female Icejin to come in and fight me. We fought all day and eventually with their combined power they beat me to a pulp. I then had the heal me and bathe me and get me ready for my next class. This class was using magical instruments. I had to learn to play them all and I suck at playing music. The next class was building weapons and training with them. Being that I have to make a new weapon every day I started to have god days and bad days. Anther stupid class was meditation. I'm a warrior not a religious man. This is meaningless to me. I ran out of classes for the day so went into my room and ordered some tired servant women to sleep next to me in my bed.

I didn't do anything to them, but their warm breath relaxed me. I also had Carbonate bark a song for me and to my amusement she did. I am hilarious and I will love my position until I'm the one true ruler of them all.

Chapter 3 the annoying thing about new places and people

Ok were the hell are we? I thought for a second. This must be the planet closest to are planet. We called Litnin after king Vegeta the 8ths wife. I didn't know this place was inhabitable. Well Areale what do you think? She looked at me and then said "let's check it out". As we walked through the most beautiful valley that was decorated in colors and flowers we watched in awe as we saw a big bird that had talons the size of my head. "Wow what is it?" said Areale. I don't know but judging by the size of its talon and beak I think we could probably fit the bill for its prey I said trying to sound enthusiastic. Wow she said still enthusiastic about the stupid bird. Let's keep moving I can sense multiple life forms ahead. I see them she said. What? The life forms look like you and me without tales and their blue. How do you see them? It must be the dragon's eyes. Oh god! I'm starting to think I need her. If she can see far distances with eyes of a creature that grants wishes what else can she do? We came to a village although it's quite bigger than a village. Actually the buildings where tall and made something that wasn't wood or stone. I couldn't tell what any of the writings on these things were. Areale walked up to a person and said something in a completely different language. Wait what? How is she doing that? The other guy is talking back and is looking at her like she was born yesterday. She came back to me and said "I was only asking him what a market was". How did you speak in his native tongue? What? You spoke to him in a different language that I've never heard of. Oh. That's Weird. Yeah. Well ok maybe the eyes translate writing and language. Oh god she's now the most useful person I know. How could life get worse from here? I hear a giant explosion and screaming. Oh yea my first wish.

Oh crap my first wish. A great creature that looked like a bull and man appeared it was covered in smoke and its eyes burned with flames. It set the big village on fire. The people ran and screamed in terror the defense forces were useless and their fighters could do nothing to harm it. Rage attacked it with a single punch that knocked it on its back. It looked at him with its eyes a flamed and vanished. "Wow" thought Rage. That was completely weak.

The villagers rejoiced and came to us only to be horrified by my tail. As their leaders discussed what to do and debated on how the we should be praised or punished a small prince among them said we should be rewarded. So for our reward they were taught everything the village had to offer. Areale enjoyed learning how shopping worked and I learned to play a string instrument. This instrument opened something up inside me. I suppose I love music.

Chapter four A Bit of Pain is Worth More than Any Game

I woke up cheerful and ready to start a new day. I was going to have the day off of classes. I decided to get the slave up and running so I could have breakfast fed to me in bed by the most beautiful women. I called for Carbonate "here girl" she came in my room in a hurry and asked in her sweetest voice "can I get you anything master". I answered that I need a massage by your choice in beautiful women so don't screw that up and I need you to come up with a plan on how to triple my power level in a weak by tonight. Chop chop. She bowed as low as I had her bow yesterday. Lower I said. She bowed lower. I yawned then said you can go. She thanked me and left.

God I need a bath. Helzee and Maria can you two bathe me. The beautiful pink women came in cheery and said yes master. Shure they have a few off putting things like how far they can stretch their tongues and the small spikes that go up their delicate spines, but their sweet, innocent, kind, and great fighters. Sold! As I was taking my bath Frozen's personal messenger Blakuge walked in. Oh what is it Blakuge. He said in a dark somewhat of a misty voice "lord frozen wants to wish you a good day off". He trusts you will impress him with your study habits today and he said don't worry about the wishing power because things have changed. What? Why? The first step in your training to learn the power has been thwarted he said to me. You will however be considerably powerful without it by the end of the weak I'm sure. Thanks buddy I said to him. I'm not your buddy but thank you for respecting me as such. That's right if you've figured it out. Were all supposed to be respectful on Frozen's vessel or dye trying. I know it sucks for me. Blakuge left the room and was back in my happy place with two of my favorite servants washing my back, although I could never really think of them as sexual partners. They are like sisters to me. Their like sweet, loyal, different species sisters. For a guy like me who hates his life I really enjoy it on my days off.

Carbonate came in as I was being dried off. Oh god she said and I laughed at her. Are you surprised to see a second tail? She growled at me catching on to the fact that I was making fun of her race a little. She cleared her throat then said master. Yes slave I said trying to keep a straight face. She looked angry and I cracked up. "I am not your slave" she shouted. I said "fine desk assistant that obeys my every command what". She calmed down a little and said I have your women sir. Oh this is going to be sweet, sweet fun. Two women that looked like my primitive race came in except instead on monkey tails they had pointed ears and elegant purplish pink skin. They looked like wonderful thin woman except they were dressed in royal clothing made of gold and silver. Where did you find them? She smiled and said "around master". I couldn't deny lovely women.

Fine take Helzee and Maria to my chambers and have them ready for my second bathe. She already knew the drill and said yes master. I laid down on my massage matt and said ready when you are. They must have been really good at their work because I fell fast asleep. When I awoke they were gone and something was wrong. I felt more powerful. I picked up my scouter and looked in the mirror.

My power level was 5,100. Wow! I can't believe that my power level grew more than three times its original size. I went to my bed chambers and asked Carbonate what just happened. She smiled and said I found your solution my master. I see so my pet can do a few tricks. Well you deserve a treat. What is it master she said with no emotion? You may kiss my feet. She got on her hands and knees and kissed my feet continuously. She knew better than to stop after what happened last time. As she kissed my feet I asked her a question. Who are those beautiful women? They are Sahge and Mince. Your personal royal slaves master. I had them ported in from their palace in the nether region to obey your command. You did all of that in a day? The pen is my mightiest weapon master she said still kissing my feet. Where are they now? Inside their kennels until requested once more by you master. I suggest you get to know them if you want more power than you can possibly imagine. Thank you Carbonate that is all she stopped kissing my feet and returned to her post.

Chapter 5 I can't believe I love you

I woke up the next morning trying to keep these annoying girls from getting all over me. I take out one bull guy and all of a sudden I'm a legend. God why did I even think this was going to be fun. I picked up my instrument and practiced. I heard them scream outside. I ran out and shouted is everyone ok! They laughed then said don't stop playing please. I was really pissed at them. I don't know why but ever since this city gave me music I couldn't let anything happen to these blue people. I walked back into my room slammed my door and started practicing. This time they were quiet and listening to my simple songs. I loved my instrument and next thing I hear is Areale being praise by this banned of idiot girls for being my girlfriend. She and I screamed at the same time WE ARE NOT A COUPLE! I don't believe she's blushing toward accusations like this. Wait a second. She is now gaining intelligence by learning the emotions of others and I've always known how to look into other's hearts. Is she in love with me? I can't let this happen. I have to do something about it. I came to her and said "let's go out to eat". The girls screamed with joy. I said "not you imbeciles". They looked sad from that comment, but I honestly don't care. I took the damn woman out for breakfast, and I guess she had a good time. She taught me how to play games that only belonged to this world. How? We've been here a day. She couldn't have learned all of these games in a day. She also taught me what the symbols and signs meant as we passed by them. This eye power is starting to scare me. We over heard that tonight's night was a full moon night so we decided to have a blind fold stroll. Why am I walking with her? I thought I didn't like her. Is it because she's the last of my kind? Have I fallen in love with her?

Chapter 6 Think before you Act

I woke up in a strange place on a bench. Oh yeah I do feel more powerful. Wait a second. Where am I? I looked and saw a giant red guy with horns staring at me. Name! He boomed. Chaos of the Cold I responded. He looked at a book and said hell. I fell through a hole. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by foul disgusting creatures. They had horn and where colored in some really dark looking colors. They came at me so the first thing I did was shoot my special flame lance power out. It's basically a yellow beam caught on fire that stretches out 6 feet. It was disappointing watching them scream as they burned inside to out. I decided to walk everywhere and search for an exit. I couldn't find what I was looking for. Every now and then I ran into either one of those disgusting creatures or a prisoner such as myself. I picked up the prisoners as allies. That didn't take much of a struggle. I asked a female prisoner for her name and where are we. Then I was surprised to hear her call herself Carbonate. She said we were in hell. The princesses she had shipped over hear casted a spell on me and turned me into a big muscled freak with gold hair and emerald eyes. I slaughtered everyone except for them including my master Frozen. He was very displeased when he saw me. In fact he attacked me. Carbon threw herself in the way and got blasted aside, and I got smacked after her. I couldn't believe what she just done for me. What an idiot I said with tears in my eyes. Why am I so week. She had to protect me. He over to me again and kicked me into a blue mountain. I screamed in pain as I saw her try to fight my master. I need to protect her. I can't be in debt to a dead woman. She saved my life. Give me the power to save her! Stop making me week. Let me be strong! Next thing I knew my power grew only a little. I was pissed off knowing I couldn't save her with that power. So I started screaming at myself. Get up you lazy jack ass. Your life is meaningless without her. I need to get even. My power started growing again but still not enough. Carbonate was smacked to the ground and giant blast flew after her. All of a sudden I snapped. As I flew at my old master my muscles grew out. My hair lit up and grew out. I started burning with energy. I was burning so fast my energy was getting energy. Purple lights started swarming around me and they turned into a shade of black. My eyes saw only blood. The blood belonged to my servant. The blood he spilt. The blood I spilt. When I came to him he attacked me. His attacks felt like air. Even his powers that could shatter diamonds weren't doing anything to me. I grabbed his face in my over grown hands. I threw him in the mountain he threw me in and I charged at him. I shot one simple Ki blast and his blood was everywhere. I had eliminated my master like he was nothing. I came to a beaten Icejin female that had tears in her eyes. She said to me "whatever you like my master". I was shocked and humiliated that I didn't see this side of her before. I don't require anything from you. I heeled her and took her in my arms. Her armor showed a reflection of me. I was a giant man with hair that shifted in colors of yellow, purple, and then black. I took my scout out and pointed it at me. Whatever my power was it had broken my scout. I was no longer weak. I walked off with my servant, protector, savior, and friend. I would never change out of this form again. The purple armor of my master, golden hair, blood red eyes, and an aura that was black surrounded me. If only that was the end of it. My master came back up in a new form. He was wearing new shiny skin that had blue orbs on his scalp, shoulders, and knees. I am lord Frozen the invincible he shouted. I didn't even think about it but I created a black hole behind him that sucked him in. I didn't see him for a long time after that. Nothing lasts forever I guess. My new wife and I had problems breeding so we set off to find a scientist that could fix the situation. Eventually we did find a mad scientist that combined mammal DNA with Frog DNA. His name was Dr. Flaxer and he was indeed a genius. He combined our Gene pool to produce children and studied the Icejin transformation. He came up with a transformation that put my wife in new shiny armor with clear orbs that rested around her waist. She had 10 of them and they carried the little children. The children had purple skin, hairy long tails although it looked fitting, blood red eyes, and golden hair. They emitted an aura similar to my own. Instead each represented a shade of dark grey. The children weren't easy to raze but for some damn reason Carbonate was an expert. She said it was like taking care of me. That really pissed me off. Well I chaos ruler of the underworld was the only one who thought of breeding down here. Our children grew up in five years and they were no longer even children. The speed of aging was to fast for Carbonate and I. I went to the mad scientist Dr. Flaxer to see some sort of portal he and other scientists were working on. I asked him why the kids aged so fast. He said it was interesting to him also. He wondered why it took so long for them to grow. He said his gene experiments were supposed to make instant, loyal, instinctive animals. I was pissed off at him. If they age fast than they dye fast. Correct he said and got back to work. I threatened him to fix it or I would destroy his machine. He caved instantly and took a look at the children and the mother. He did do a lot of work with other scientists helping him conducting an experiment. Long story short the kids can no longer age because they built antibodies that healed the children instantly cured diseases and controlled their aging. He also looked over my wife and fixed her new form. Instead children she produced came out on demand at the age of these 5 ft. tall children. They would know everything she knew and would be as powerful as her and I combined. Then she could eliminate them with a mere thought if she no longer needed them. The scientists didn't give her this power so she could have children. She got these children as an army. They were her new soldiers of Icejin Saiyans. She also knew that she was getting all of this power at the combined brilliance of these scientists. I had to ask her why. Her answer was universal domination at her command. She was the brains behind the operation. She knew all of us and her most loyal scientist Dr. Flaxer would be killed by me to unleash my full unlimited power. The power that her many children had. She also knew that her Lord Frozen discovered her seat of power. I was the ticket after all of these years. She served me loyally to build a bond between us. I couldn't believe I was just her weapon as well as Frozen's. With a snap of her finger my first ten children fought me with her brilliant fighting style and my powers. Oh crap I did lose to them obviously. These children could transform with Icejin power and could upgrade with that power of a Saiyan. I was defeated by my evil wife and my manipulated children. And I was swallowed into their black hole.

Chapter 7 End of My Life

I thought I was going to go on an adventure with challenges of all sorts. I was wrong to believe that. I lived for maybe 300 years with my wife at my side. We didn't breed with each other because we guarded the planet from the threats of my first wish. I felt old and tired and the creatures I had to fight were too much now. My wife was as old as me and had the skin to show it. I still loved her and that made her look like she was still16. I faded away and the next thing I knew I was staring in the face of a red giant with horns. Badokia of the nickname Rage did you enjoy your adventure. Yes I replied in a happy tone. I had a good long life and a wife that taught me to love. He smiled and said my journey is not over.

I will have you and your wife be preserved so that you may defeat the evil your brother has failed to defeat. "My brother" I asked in confusion. Yes you have a twin brother, an older brother, and a sister. Your eldest brother is named Vegeta and he will have children named Vegeta to rule the Saiyan race until judgment day. I don't believe you. I can't be related to those royal monsters. In blood you are related to the Saiyans but in your heart you are like your wife. I do not judge you as a warrior and a fighter. I judge you good because you are a protector. All protectors are honorable and just. I deem you worthy to be a protector once more. You and your wife will bear children in the heavens to be saviors against the hybrid race. The hybrids are known as the perfect breed.

Your children will show them that no man made creation is more perfect than that made by the mysterious force that guides us and makes us what we are. The creator must not be challenged or their will be hell to pay. I beg you please accept this task. I finally asked him what his name was. He said his name was King Yemma. Well king Yemma I accept your offer. Good he responded and said your first child will be sent to planet Vegeta and his name will be Bardok. Bardok's son will be known as our last hope. He will have the power of the Demi-gods the Kai's and will have more power than even that. The Saiyan race and The Icejin will be dead by the time this war will start.

Part Two Book One Dragon Ball Rage & Chaos

Chapter One A New Set of Heroes and Some Old One's

Goku and Chichi are very old and instinctively know that they have had a good run at life. Chichi decides it might as well not be over. Goku she said lets go get the eternal dragon to make us teenagers again. No Chichi we can't do that personal gain thing it just isn't right responded Goku. Just then they heard a familiar portal open in the distance. Oh crap thought Goku it's the underworld. Why is it coming on again? Ok he thought to himself maybe we could be younger to take on the new threat. He picked up Chichi and they flew over to Burma's. Well now the home belongs to Bra because Bulma and Vegeta died of old age. Goku found the dragon radar and they flew off for the dragon balls. Long story short they collected the dragon balls. The Eternal Dragon raised in all of its glory. I will grant you one wish it said. Goku asked "eternal dragon could you make my wife and I teenagers again". Your wish is granted replied the Dragon. The two warriors once again were teenagers. They flew off to meet the portal head on. Goku's eyes widened as they saw an army of the weirdest looking creatures emerge. These creatures had amazingly high power levels. Wait a second they look like Frieza Goku announced. Goku Chichi shouted they have hair on them. You're right Chichi they're part Saiyan. In all of these creatures glory they powered up to ssj1. Goku wasn't impressed and became ssj4. These creatures were amazed by his power level. Goku destroyed them without hesitation. Defeating them was like slicing butter. It's really easy to do. Chichi powered up and fought one which took her down like she was nothing. Goku made up for it by defeating that creature and the rest that came out. The portal then closed before Goku could get inside. He flew down to were Chichi was and said wow you really need to train before you fight again. So Goku trained Chichi on her fighting skills.

In the meantime at Master Roshi's island the immortal human was regretting another day of living past his friends life spans. Then in the distance he saw a child swim over to his island. "Who are you" asked the baffled hermit? I'm Benny said the little boy and I'm looking to learn from the great turtle hermit master. Well alright this is going to be one of my finest students yet thought the exacerbated hermit. I'll teach you but first you have to do something for me. I need you to find me a date for the night. I'll let you fly on my cloud to help your search. What Cloud? The boy thought for a second and then said ok. Flying Nimbus said the old man. A cloud came over and Benny hopped on without a thought. Then the boy on the cloud legend began once more.

Next Master Roshi saw the same kid swim over. Wait a second he said. When did you get to be my height? I didn't reply the kid. Oh so your twins. Yep. Do you want to learn from me as well? No I just want your book. What? The boy shot a Taser. Master Roshi fell on the ground. The boy went into the house and searched it until he found the book. This book contained secret fighting techniques, weapons of mass destruction, medicines, and more. The boy swam off. When Benny returned the turtle hermit checked Benny's height. What's your brother's name? Jonathan replied Benny. He stole my ancient manual. The turtle hermit screamed. Oh god why did he decide to be the bad guy. I'm not sure what you're talking about but your training begins immediately. I haven't found your date yet. Forget about that were going to fulfill sibling rivalry.

In the desert somewhere rested the Red Ribbon Army androids 21 – 28 laid dormant waiting for orders. During the opening of hell a message was sent by Dr. Gero. The message was live my androids. Live and let your power dominate the humans and their protectors. The Androids awoke and started to move out and cause havoc wherever and whenever they wanted.

In a small dojo called the art of Kurilin a group of master fighters taught younger children how to battle like the former fighter Kurilin. Kurilin indeed gave up fighting a long time ago but its spirit lives on in the studiers of his technique. Ojo you will fight Dengar. Ojo is three feet tall and six years old. Dengar is six feet tall and sixteen years old. Dengar won the fight, however it proved to be an interesting fight. The dojo masters smiled at how much spirit the new comer Ojo had.

In a science lab somewhere in the dark regions in space a creature that was designed quite like cell was given life. This creatures name was Hydra Cell and his might is equal to the wrath of the evil scientists that put him together. The scientists cackled about their revenge on the world. Hydra Cell thought about killing them. Then a new idea came to mind. He broke free from some bounds that restrained him and captured the scientists with not one tail but three. Ten scientists were now prisoners in the body of this red beetle with three tails. He looked at the schematics on some computer lay outs and saw an army that was being built. The army was called cages. The cages would help him with his new random plans. His plan is to dominate the universe and imprison the human race.


End file.
